


Reckless Behaviour

by AmberBrown



Series: Reading between the Lines [12]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, M/M, Making Up, Pre-Series, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: With both Aramis and Porthos back at work it does not take them long to get in trouble. But this time rushing into danger has its up side.
Relationships: Aramis/Porthos
Series: Reading between the Lines [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Reckless Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from the previous story, but could be read alone. All you need to know is that Aramis and Porthos are just starting out in a relationship.

Porthos rolled his shoulders and stretched his back. It felt good to be back on duty, back patrolling the streets of Paris, back with his friends. They had been dispatched to look for a group of thieves that were operating in the markets. The stallholders were getting increasingly angry about the thieves and the lack of anything being done about it. 

He glanced at Athos who was intently watching the four men huddled in the opposite corner of the square. Athos had suggested one of them could wander past the men and try to listen in on their conversation. Aramis had volunteered. They had watched him walk away slowly and casually, not drawing any attention to himself. Porthos enjoyed watching his friend when he did not know he was being watched. Aramis paused to talk to a stallholder, all the while watching the group of suspected thieves. The stallholder glanced at the men as well and nodded. Aramis tipped his hat and continued his saunter around the market. The men had not noticed him, he stopped by the closest stall, which was selling fabric, some of which was draped over the frame of the stall giving Aramis some cover. The old woman at the stall stepped up to him and spoke to him, he nodded, she patted his arm gratefully before going about her business as if he was not there. 

‘Is there anyone he cannot charm?’ asked Athos.

‘Nah,’ replied Porthos with a shake of his head.

He looked forward to when they had finished for the day. He looked forward to what they were going to get up to that evening. It had been mutually agreed between the two of them that they would wait until Porthos was fully fit before they embarked on anything more than sleeping together, neither of them wanted to slow Porthos’ recovery with any activity that could wait. Despite how hard it was to do so. They had reached a point where they were comfortable with each other in close proximity, Porthos wondered if he was already at the point where it would be difficult to sleep on his own again. The feeling of Aramis’ warm body next to him made him content, it was as though he had been missing something all his life and not realised it. It had been odd initially to sleep with a man but not engage in any sexual activity, but he had grown used to it, although he was looking forward to what was to happen, and he knew Aramis was as well.

After a few minutes, Aramis walked back to them, the suspected thieves had not moved.

‘I think it is them,’ he said as he reached them. ‘But they didn’t say anything incriminating. We’ll have to keep watching them for a bit. They’re not very observant, they don’t seem to know we’re here.’

Athos nodded towards the men, ‘we may catch them in the act sooner rather than later,’ he said. 

The four men, whose huddled conversation had lasted for several minutes, had stepped back from each other. One of the men, with a weather-worn face, indicated a couple of the stalls further along the square, conveniently placed near a side street which would offer the thieves a quick retreat. 

‘I’ll get ahead of them a little,’ said Aramis.

Porthos nodded, ‘we’ll move in from here, block them off if they don’t go that way.’

The simple plan set, Aramis moved off again, circling around the market in the opposite direction. They watched him until he had disappeared into the street, they expected the thieves to go.

‘We will have to be careful not to lose them along there,’ said Athos as they moved a little closer to the men.

Porthos understood his friend’s concern. The side street had several stalls set up along it which drew people, the chances of losing sight of the men was high. None of them were wearing particularly memorable clothes. The two younger men had long gillet’s on with deep pockets. Porthos knew what the deep pockets were for. He had used the same ploy when he had picked pockets in his youth. Deep pockets could hold a lot of purloined items. The older men wore tatty doublets, but a lot of Parisians had tatty clothes.

The four thieves walked in formation, the two younger men closer to the stalls the older ones a little further out, Porthos guessed the older men were going to help create confusion if the younger men were caught stealing and give them a chance to run. All the men wore wide-brimmed hats, pulled low, half hiding their faces. As they moved closer to a stall that sold trinkets and ornate items, some of which looked expensive, the Musketeers closed in. One of the men engaged the stallholder in conversation drawing his attention to one end of the stall as the other thief subtly reached for a couple of small gold cups. 

Porthos and Athos quickened their pace but were unlucky to be spotted by one of the older men who shouted a warning. The four thieves took off as predicted towards the side street. One of the older men was slower than the others, his skinny frame probably unaccustomed to moving so quickly for any length of time. Porthos knew they would catch him easily; Athos had come to the same conclusion.

‘Go,’ he said, ‘I’ll deal with this one.’

Porthos did not need telling twice. He quickened his pace following the other three men who were joined by a fourth man. The fourth man had been acting as a lookout. Porthos guessed Aramis had probably walked straight past the man without a second thought. In turn, the man would not have been worried about a Musketeer walking away from where his fellow thieves were working. 

As he continued to run after the four men Porthos tried to work out where Aramis had got to. The thrill of the chase only intensified when he saw his friend ahead half-hidden behind a pillar, lying in wait. As the older man and the fourth man passed Aramis he stepped out, gun drawn, ready to confront them. The men managed to swerve around Aramis and continue on their way, they had no intention of stopping for an armed soldier. Porthos started to wonder if catching the men was going to be a little harder than they had first thought it would be. He heard Aramis shout something, he thought he heard his name but could not make out what Aramis was saying. His friend swung around to follow the two men. Porthos realised Aramis had not seen the other two thieves rushing towards him in the confusion of market shoppers. One of the men rammed into Aramis from behind, pushing him hard into the pillar. Aramis stumbled to the side, tripped over a pile of grain sacks, and crashed heavily to the ground. A woman screamed. 

Porthos slowed, his worry for his friend temporarily replacing his need to pursue the thieves. A couple of stallholders and a middle-aged woman from a bakery had already rushed over to the fallen Musketeer. The woman looked up as Porthos skidded to a halt.

‘He shouted something before he was hit,’ she said. ‘I didn’t hear what he said.’

‘Something about them having something,’ said one of the stallholders.

The other stallholder turned to Porthos, ‘we’ll look after him, the thieving bastards need to be caught.’

Porthos glanced at Aramis who was conscious but struggling to get his breath back, Porthos guessed the air had been knocked out of his friend when he was pushed into the pillar. Aramis vaguely gestured towards the retreating thieves, he tried to say something but ended up coughing and gasping instead. He looked at Porthos and shook his head. Porthos guessed Aramis was indicating that he was not going to be helping with the chase for a few minutes and that he should carry on without him. He could tell the stallholders and baker would help Aramis. The Musketeers were helping the traders by dealing with the thieves after all. 

As he moved off, he was aware of something catching at the edge of his doublet but he pulled free as he broke into a run. He could still see the two younger men further along the road. 

It did not take him long to close the gap between them.

MMMM

_A few minutes before… ___

__Aramis nodded to the stallholder who was selling spices as he stepped around the pillar. The man looked at him curiously._ _

__‘We’re after the thieves,’ Aramis said. ‘Hoping to catch them in the act… If they run, we’re fairly sure they’ll come this way.’_ _

__The man nodded with a smile, ‘good, the thieving toerags need dealing with.’_ _

__Aramis watched along the road. He only had to wait a few moments before he needed to act. He spotted the men charging along the road. A couple of women had to quickly step aside, and an old man was knocked by them, Aramis was pleased to see a young boy grab the man before he fell to the ground._ _

__As the fleeing men got closer to his position Aramis knew they had not seen him, he stepped out raising his gun at the same time. The first two men were only feet away, they swerved to the side. As they changed direction their doublets flapped open, both men were armed, something none of the Musketeers had expected. A dagger perhaps, but these men had guns. Aramis had thought he would be able to scare the men into stopping with the threat of his gun, but when they had guns of their own it evened out the odds somewhat. Particularly in a crowded area. Aramis made the lighting decision to let the men pass him. He turned watching them, ready to follow._ _

__‘Stop,’ he yelled to the men, knowing they would not. ‘Porthos, they’re armed. They’ve got guns.’_ _

__He hoped his friend heard him, the methods of dealing with a man armed with a gun were different from dealing with a man armed with a dagger. They would have to be careful to corner the thieves away from any crowds. With the three of them, it would be easy._ _

__Any thoughts of catching up with the fleeing men were stopped when he was shoved from behind. The action so violent and sudden Aramis could do nothing to prevent it. He smacked into the pillar he had been hiding behind, he stumbled slightly unable to prevent himself from falling over a couple of sacks. He gasped for breath completely disoriented for several seconds. He felt hands on him but could do nothing to get them off him, something in his mind told him he was not being attacked but rather helped. Strong hands-on his shoulders pulled him upright as he managed to take a couple of gasped breaths._ _

__A woman was saying something, he looked at her but realised she was looking at someone else. Porthos. His friend looked down at him, he tried to warn him again about the guns but ended up coughing instead, he shook his head and pointed in the direction the retreating villains had gone. The stallholder said something to Porthos who nodded and moved off. Aramis grabbed at Porthos’ doublet but lacked the strength to pull him back at that moment. Porthos started to run after the thieves. His friend did not have all the facts, Porthos was potentially running into a much more dangerous situation than he realised._ _

__MMMM_ _

__The skinny thief had quickly surrendered to Athos. Although really Athos had not given him much of a choice. He had grabbed the man and swung him into a wall leaving him stunned for a few seconds. The thief was several years older than the other men and quite frail. It did not take much effort for Athos to keep the man pinned to the wall as he patted him down looking for weapons. He did not expect to find anything, perhaps a knife or dagger but nothing more. When he pushed the man’s tatty doublet aside Athos was surprised to find a gun, he pulled it from the man’s belt and looked it over._ _

__‘Are you all armed?’ he asked, not expecting to get an answer from the man._ _

__‘Ain’t tellin’ you nuffink,’ said the man with gritted teeth._ _

__Athos glanced in the direction Porthos had gone, tearing after the other men. They had not strategized for the thieves to be armed. All the reports they had received had indicated the men simply stole, there had been no violent confrontations. Porthos and Aramis would not expect the men to be armed, the consequences of them trying to apprehend the men in a crowded area could be grim._ _

__The sound of people running caused him to look in the other direction. Simon and Christophe, two Musketeers that had joined the garrison at the same time as him, were rushing towards him._ _

__‘We heard you’d tried to catch the thieves,’ said Christophe. ‘Looks like you got lucky.’_ _

__‘There are more of them. Porthos and Aramis have gone after them, but they do not know that the men they are chasing are armed.’_ _

__Athos held up the gun._ _

__‘Go,’ said Christophe, who stepped forward and took over restraining the tattily dressed man. ‘I’ll deal with this one.’_ _

__Athos nodded his thanks and indicated for Simon to follow him; they ran in the direction Porthos had gone._ _

__The people along the street were still looking in the direction of the escaping thieves. Athos caught a glimpse of Porthos ahead. He looked further along the road and saw Aramis ending up on the floor after being violently pushed over by one of the younger thieves as he tried to pursue the leading men. Porthos paused briefly before continuing after the fast disappearing men. He tried to watch which way they went but the people further along the street were milling about blocking his view._ _

__He reached Aramis who was sitting on the floor with one hand on his chest trying to take a breath. A stallholder was crouched next to him, one hand on the Musketeers shoulder supporting him. Between what appeared to be uncomfortable breaths, Aramis managed to say a few words that only confirmed what Athos already knew._ _

__‘Armed… they’re armed… guns.’_ _

__Aramis pointed in the direction Athos guessed the men had gone followed by Porthos._ _

__‘Porthos… just went after them…’_ _

__‘Damn,’ said Athos, he looked at the group of stallholders and customers who had gathered, ‘did you see which way they went?’_ _

__A couple of small boys who were wide-eyed with excitement stepped forward. One of them sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand before pointing further along the street._ _

__‘Down there,’ he said. ‘The empty creepy house.’_ _

__‘I know where he means,’ said Simon, before starting off in the direction the boy had indicated._ _

__Athos glanced at Aramis who nodded and waved him away._ _

__Athos followed Simon along the street, the young blond-haired Musketeer was heading towards a derelict house. The timber was rotting, a couple of the windows had broken shutters. The door was ajar. Simon paused at the door and peered through as he pulled his gun from his belt. Athos caught him up. He looked through one of the broken shutters for the nearest window to the door._ _

__‘I think,’ said Athos, ‘they may have gone upstairs.’_ _

__Simon, who was slowly pushing the door further open, looked at him with surprise._ _

__‘The bannister is very dirty,’ Athos said pointing through the window, ‘apart from the handprints.’_ _

__Simon nodded his understanding before stepping into the house treading lightly, making his way towards the stairs. Athos followed, he quickly swept his gaze and his gun over the room they had entered. Two closed doors led off the reception room, neither looked as though they had been used recently. The thick dust and cobwebs covering every surface showed him clearly which direction the men had taken._ _

__A few loud creeks and thumps followed by a trickle of dust falling from the ceiling made both Musketeers look up. Simon was already at the bottom of the stairs. Athos joined him, they began to slowly and carefully climb the stairs only breaking into a run when they heard Porthos shouting._ _

__MMMM_ _

__Porthos was angry. He charged up the stairs of the empty house._ _

__The thieves had hurt his friend. They could have caused Aramis serious harm._ _

__He paused at the top of the stairs and realised what he had done. He had rushed into the house alone. There were four, no doubt desperate, men somewhere ahead of him. The chances of him managing to catch all four were slim. He cursed himself under his breath. He should have waited by the door. He had the men cornered; he could have sent someone for help. But no, he had rushed straight in, something Aramis was usually guilty of. Had he let his judgement be clouded by his worry for Aramis? Porthos cursed himself again, that was not something he could allow to happen. Being concerned for Aramis was fine, but he knew his friend would be alright and should have concentrated on the thieves and their capture not allow himself to get in a situation where he was likely to lose some of them._ _

__He contemplated backing out of the building and waiting but his thoughts were interrupted by the door closest to him being opened quickly and one of the younger men barrelling out._ _

__‘Stop!’ he shouted._ _

__But he was too late, the man barged into him. The pair ended up on the floor of the landing. They grappled for a few seconds before Porthos managed to push the man away, he scrambled to one knee, his gun raised, thinking he could at least keep the men at bay with the threat of his gun._ _

__Porthos quickly thought again._ _

__The three other men had appeared from their assorted hiding places. They were all armed and they were all pointing their guns at him._ _

__‘Pathetic,’ said the older man with a sneer._ _

__‘I knocked his mate down as well,’ said the younger man that had pushed Aramis._ _

__The man Porthos had briefly fought with got to his feet. Porthos slowly rose from his kneeling position. He knew he had made a mistake. Under different circumstances he could probably take on four opponents, but not when they were all aiming guns at him. He watched the older man, who was sneering at him take a step forward and stop, the grin frozen in place for a few seconds before it faded away._ _

__The stair behind Porthos creaked, it was Porthos’ turn to smile._ _

__‘Lower your weapons,’ said Athos, his tone murderous._ _

__The four men did as they were told. Porthos kept his eyes on the men but saw Athos and Simon appear in his peripheral vision._ _

__‘Aramis warned you,’ said Athos. ‘It was still reckless of you to come in here alone.’_ _

__Porthos shrugged, ‘yeah,’ he said. ‘I regretted that move very quickly.’_ _

__MMMM_ _

___A few minutes later… ____ _

____The thieves were dealt with, restrained and on their way to prison. Once help had arrived dealing with the men had been easy. Porthos and Athos stood outside the abandoned house watching as the men were led away, a few of the stallholders that had been affected by their recent unscrupulous activities jeered at the men as they passed by._ _ _ _

____‘You did a good thing today,’ said one of the stallholders as he handed Athos a small parcel. ‘I know you lads don’t get paid much, consider this my payment for your services. It’s not much, but might spice up your meals for a while,’ he said. ‘I’ve no idea where some of these spices have come from, but they are all tasty, use them sparingly.’_ _ _ _

____‘I will give them to our cook,’ said Athos, ‘he is pretty good at making even the blandest meals interesting, and he is not averse to trying new things.’_ _ _ _

____The stallholder smiled and nodded, he shook both of their hands and wandered back to his stall to deal with a customer._ _ _ _

____‘We should get back to Aramis before he tries to come after us,’ suggested Athos._ _ _ _

____Porthos nodded, he was keen to check on his friend. They walked back along the street; they could see Aramis sitting on a low wall watching them. Porthos got the impression Aramis was not particularly happy, he was talking to the baker as she wound a strip of cloth over the grazes he had received on his forearm when he was pushed over by the thief. Porthos could see the grazes and scratches had been cleaned, he doubted Aramis would be affected by the injury. As they reached him Aramis stood up and thanked the woman. He nodded to the two stallholders that had been there when he had been attacked and fell into step with them._ _ _ _

____‘I will update Treville,’ said Athos as they walked. ‘You two are not in any state to return to guard or patrol duty.’_ _ _ _

____Porthos had not realised how dusty and muddy he and Aramis were. He looked down at himself and self-consciously brushed the dust and cobwebs off his doublet. Aramis was busy straightening up his jacket and weapons belts._ _ _ _

____They parted company at the end of the street, Athos turned towards the garrison while Porthos and Aramis turned towards their rooms._ _ _ _

____‘You alright?’ asked Porthos with a glance at Aramis who had not spoken since they were reunited._ _ _ _

____‘Bruised and grazed but nothing more than that. The baker knew what she was doing, she cleaned my arm thoroughly, it shouldn’t cause me any problems.’_ _ _ _

____Porthos got the impression Aramis had more to say but he did not continue. His friend still looked annoyed._ _ _ _

____They reached their rooms having walked the rest of the way in silence, Aramis led them up the stairs and into the living area. Porthos closed the door and turned to find Aramis glaring at him._ _ _ _

____‘Why did you do that?’ asked Aramis with an angry tone._ _ _ _

____Porthos had no idea what he had done to upset his friend._ _ _ _

____‘What? Are you annoyed that I didn’t stop when you were hurt? You were fine, I could see you had help. They were getting away.’_ _ _ _

____Aramis huffed out an annoyed laugh, ‘of course I’m not annoyed about that. Why would I be annoyed about that? I’d have left you.’_ _ _ _

____‘Then what?’ asked Porthos with increasing irritation._ _ _ _

____’You charged off after them - ‘_ _ _ _

____‘What did you expect me to do? Wait for you to get your breath back? It was obvious you were going to be out of action for a few minutes. They were getting away.’_ _ _ _

____‘You should have waited for help.’_ _ _ _

____‘Why?’_ _ _ _

____Aramis stared at him for a few seconds. Porthos got the impression he was supposed to know why he should have waited, but he could not work out what the reason was._ _ _ _

____‘Because they were armed,’ said Aramis._ _ _ _

____‘I didn’t know they were armed,’ replied Porthos, ‘how could I have known they were armed? We weren’t expecting them to be armed.’_ _ _ _

____‘I told you.’_ _ _ _

____Porthos was taken aback, he looked at Aramis and scowled, he was becoming increasingly annoyed with his friend._ _ _ _

____‘You didn’t tell me - ‘_ _ _ _

____‘Before I was knocked to the ground. I shouted at you that they were armed. And you still went charging after them. Were you trying to prove something? What did you hope to gain? Did you think it would impress me?’_ _ _ _

____Porthos realised what had happened, Aramis thought he had ignored the warning. The warning he had not heard. He tried to interrupt Aramis, but his friend was not finished._ _ _ _

____‘If Athos hadn’t turned up you could have been killed. There were more of them than you could have dealt with. If they weren’t armed, you’d have been fine, but they had guns.’_ _ _ _

____Porthos rolled his eyes and sighed. The move only annoyed Aramis further._ _ _ _

____‘Have you got a death wish then? If you weren’t trying to impress me with your bravado were you trying to get yourself killed?’_ _ _ _

____‘Aramis - ‘_ _ _ _

____‘You don’t need to impress me - ‘_ _ _ _

____‘Aramis - ‘_ _ _ _

____‘You know how bad I feel for what you did for me when I killed Deschamps - ‘_ _ _ _

____‘Aramis!’_ _ _ _

____Aramis finally stopped talking. Porthos had managed to walk right up to his wound-up friend. He wondered if they would have a lot of conversations and arguments where Aramis jumped to a conclusion that was completely wrong. He only hoped he could make Aramis understand this time._ _ _ _

____‘I did not know they were armed because I had not heard you.’_ _ _ _

____Porthos had spoken slowly and clearly, almost talking to Aramis as if he were a child. Aramis went to speak again but stopped. Porthos waited for him to gather his thoughts._ _ _ _

____‘Oh…’_ _ _ _

____‘Yes,’ said Porthos with a smile. ‘Of course, I would have been more careful if I had known they had guns. I’m sure the look on my face when I was confronted by them would have told you that. I was bloody lucky Athos and Simon turned up when they did.’_ _ _ _

____Aramis looked a little embarrassed after his outburst, Porthos did not want his friend to feel awkward._ _ _ _

____‘But you’re right, I shouldn’t have gone after them on my own. I could have probably dealt with four unarmed men with ease… But I might not have done. I got myself trapped and it was very stupid.’_ _ _ _

____‘It’s normally me that rushes in without thinking,’ admitted Aramis after a few seconds._ _ _ _

____‘Yes, it is,’ replied Porthos. ‘Perhaps now you know what it feels like for the rest of us.’_ _ _ _

____Aramis looked a bit annoyed again. Porthos wondered if he had gone a bit far. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Aramis did something that took Porthos completely by surprise._ _ _ _

____His friend stepped forward, closing the gap between them and grabbed him around the shoulders pulling him even closer. Their lips met and Aramis kissed him, firmly and passionately. Porthos was stunned for a few seconds before he kissed Aramis back, enjoying the moment, the feeling, the taste of his friend. Aramis cupped the back of Porthos’ head and pressed his body into him. Porthos never wanted the embrace to end._ _ _ _

____Aramis continued to kiss him for several seconds before pushing him to arm's length and staring at him, Porthos was sure he could see fire in his friend's eyes as he stared at him, his breathing fast._ _ _ _

____‘I am still very angry with you…’ said Aramis._ _ _ _

____Porthos reached up and slid his hand around Aramis’ face, rubbing his thumb across his cheek._ _ _ _

____‘I will confess I was a bit distracted worrying that you were alright,’ he admitted, ‘I know I shouldn’t have let it affect me.’_ _ _ _

____Aramis smiled, the fire in his eyes only intensified, ‘we will have to make sure we don’t let this affect our work.’_ _ _ _

____‘This?’ asked Porthos with a smile of his own._ _ _ _

____Aramis raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _

____‘You said I was full of bravado,’ said Porthos after a few seconds. ‘Don’t you want me to be all manly and powerful?’_ _ _ _

____Porthos wanted to bait his friend, wanted to see how he would react. The look on Aramis face turned slightly evil, but an evil that Porthos very much wanted to explore. His friend, who had been so troubled by intimacy, so confused by his own feelings, seemed to be coming into his own. And Porthos could not wait to know what he would do._ _ _ _

____‘I’ve been thinking,’ said Aramis slowly, ‘that you really don’t need to be the big strong soldier with me. I’m not some swooning maid that you can sweep off their feet.’_ _ _ _

____Porthos shrugged, ‘I probably could sweep you off your feet - ‘_ _ _ _

____Aramis smiled, ‘you could try… but not right now.’_ _ _ _

____Porthos kept quiet but filed the invitation away. Aramis clearly had something in mind._ _ _ _

____‘Sometimes you need to let others take charge,’ said Aramis as he lightly pressed his hands on Porthos’ chest and pushed him back a step._ _ _ _

____Aramis began to shed his weapons before pausing and staring at Porthos with a slightly exasperated expression. Porthos realised he was supposed to be doing the same and duly obliged._ _ _ _

____Before he could finish unbuttoning his doublet Aramis was back in front of him, his own jacket slung across a chair. Aramis went back to pressing his hands on Porthos’ chest, forcing him to take a few steps backwards, towards the bedroom._ _ _ _

____‘One of the things I always enjoyed,’ said Aramis as he continued to steer Porthos towards the bed. ‘Was seeing the pleasure I could bring with my actions. It made me feel powerful… for a few seconds.’_ _ _ _

____Porthos felt the edge of the bed on the back of his legs, he stopped moving and stared at Aramis, a heady mixture of apprehension and excitement vying for supremacy in his mind._ _ _ _

____‘I’m not saying I want to have power over you - ‘_ _ _ _

____Porthos could only think how much he was enjoying Aramis taking charge for a while._ _ _ _

____‘- but I want to show you what I can do -’_ _ _ _

____Aramis gave Porthos a gentle shove causing him to sit on the edge of the bed, he could not take his eyes off his friend. Aramis had a delectable smile on his face, his eyes sparkled with a mixture of mischief and want._ _ _ _

____‘- and I know -’_ _ _ _

____His friend placed both his hands on his chest and pushed him back until he was forced to use his elbows to prop himself up. Porthos wanted to see what was going to happen as well as feel it._ _ _ _

____‘-that I am -’_ _ _ _

____Aramis knelt in front of him and started to undo his breeches, his fingers working quickly to free Porthos’ cock. Porthos could not think of a time he had been so keen to have his hard cock released._ _ _ _

____‘-very -'_ _ _ _

____The dexterous fingers were easing the ties of his underclothes loose. Porthos was breathing fast._ _ _ _

____'Very good at this.’_ _ _ _

____Aramis licked his lips as he freed Porthos’ hard cock. Porthos took a deep breath as Aramis finally stopped looking him in the eyes and refocused his attention. Aramis smiled. Porthos was not sure how long he would last but he really wanted to enjoy every moment._ _ _ _

____Porthos could not help a little gasp as Aramis ran his tongue along the length of his cock, before swirling around the tip and finally taking him fully into his mouth. The feeling was everything Porthos thought it would be and more. Aramis really did know what he was doing. Porthos quickly pushed away the awful thoughts of how Aramis had learned what to do. What mattered was that his friend was very much in charge of proceedings and seemed to be very much enjoying himself. Aramis hummed, sending thrilling vibrations through Porthos who closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He gasped as he came, collapsing back onto the bed as Aramis swallowed several times._ _ _ _

____He was aware of the bed moving slightly as Aramis joined him, lying half across him. His friend leaned in for a kiss, Porthos could taste himself on Aramis’ lips. It took him a few minutes to calm himself. Aramis lay next to him, propped up on one elbow a satisfied, slightly smug, smile on his face, the fiery twinkle still in his eyes._ _ _ _

____Porthos looked at him with a smile._ _ _ _

____‘What?’ asked Aramis._ _ _ _

____‘I’d been a bit nervous about our first… proper encounter,’ said Porthos, wishing he could have come up with a better description for their activity._ _ _ _

____‘Why? Were you worried I’d be conflicted again and need to rush off to confession?’ Aramis smiled. ‘You’ve made me understand that what we have is not wrong and I wanted you to know that I want you as much as I think you want me.’_ _ _ _

____Porthos returned the smile with a nod, ‘oh I definitely want you,’ he said. ‘And I am going to make sure you know it.’_ _ _ _

____If anything, the grin on Aramis’ face widened, ‘I look forward to it.’_ _ _ _

____The End._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> More will follow once I've plotted it out.
> 
> I may have plenty of time for writing soon, although for once I wish that was not the case :-(


End file.
